Changes
by MouiSheep641
Summary: Capturing the little moments involving Mako and the avatar. Makkora.
1. Dealing with it

Letting go of my brand-new feels.

* * *

He watches her.  
He find it strange, really, But he just can't keep his eyes off her. She's so magnetic-just so _attractive_.  
His gut clenches and he tries to look away- but his feet are rooted to the spot, and he can't tear his eyes away from her.  
She is too unpredictable, and he doesn't know exactly how to deal with that. He's always kept things on a tight leash-  
He _likes_ control. And he certainly does not enjoy having to deal with Korra.  
Because, frankly, she is everything he isn't-She's too loud and obnoxious- too much of a tease.  
She shows her emotions a little too much for his taste; And he's not very sure how to deal with it.  
He's not very sure how to deal with_ her_.  
He gets a taut feeling in his throat when he's around her-He can't breathe much, either.  
It's like a drug-It's addicting, and he hates it. He's pretty sure he hates her, too.  
Wait- No, he doesn't hate her-not at all.

But he's never really opened up to anyone before and she's never held back.  
They are an extremely estranged pair, he must admit, but nothing has ever felt this right to him.

* * *

Reviews are love.


	2. Storms

Drowning in emotions-

Just had to get it out of my system.

* * *

Korra watched as fat drops of rain sputtered and made their way down the sill. Unlike the sleets of biting snow she experienced in the south pole, rain was surprisingly common here in Republic city.  
Her eyes followed the little trains of water run down the screen, tapping her fingers as the rain beat on the rafters. The sky rumbled in protest, sending little waves of shock through the base of her feet. Dark clouds swirled,rolled,and tumbled in the sky between bright flashes of lightning. She licked her lips, leering out her window, looking for the bright, twinkling lights,of Mako's home.  
The candles were smothered out with a gust of wind, plunging her into darkness.  
thunder rumbled and a flash of white sliced through the darkened room, illuminating the shadows.  
The rain came down heavier, striking the city with a vindictive hold. The rumbling and rolls of thunder became amplified, along with branching streaks of light. Holding his red scarf tighter to her chest, She peered into the darkness of her room, listening to the sounds tearing through the sky.

* * *

Originally I planned to post much later, but I was inspired and decided to get this second chapter over with.  
And, since some where wondering,I purposely make the chapters short because they are "moments" and "clips" of Mako and Korra.  
Not hours or days.

Remember, Review is love.


	3. Airbending

Let me explain,let me explain. I started this right after posting the second chapter, but I was too lazy to go online and post it. Now that I'm out of school, I went to the movies to see "The Avengers" with my best friend ( Butt-Kicker). During this process,she unknowingly reminded me to clean it up and post it. So yea.

* * *

She melted in with the neutrality of the colors; Something he had never thought he would see. Swirling and spinning, she bent air all around her. She seemed oddly serene, a light expression of agreement and contentment. The pads of her feet barley kissed the floor; her heels pointed towards the sky. The joy sketched on her face was priceless. She was just so happy, and his heart wrenched in a painful squeeze. He mentally tattooed her image on the inside of his eyelids, hoping to keep the moment forever. But when she looked back at him and met his gaze, he took in a sharp intake of breath. The heat and passion he felt just being near to her wasn't enough; he wanted to feel more of it. He almost wished he could drown in it.  
Momentarily tightening his grip on Asami's hand, He let his shoulders slump. Slowly, Carefully, He took a step towards Korra; Pulling his hand free.

* * *

Sorry, I know it's short-  
Maybe if i had a little encouragement...Review!  
or I won't post! (Yes,I am that desperate for threats)


	4. Father and Son

Happy Father's day!  
I wrote this especially for all the dads out there.

I hope you enjoy this new chapter as much as I do!

I don't own anything.

* * *

She was everywhere he looked; and he couldn't stop thinking about her. He still heard her voice in his head, ringing through his ears and causing his heart rate to increase. He saw her in everything; in everyone. Her personality was in the waves, the hot summer afternoons and in the gentle breeze. The statue they built for her did her no justice; her lips were formed in a tight line, her eyes too judgmental and scrutinizing. He found a place for himself next to her headstone, where he traced the lines in each character of her name. He scooted closer to it, leaning against the solid marble stone, letting it hold his weight. His eyes drifted shut sleepily, the rustling of the amber leaves lulling his asleep. Spots of light swept across his pale skin where the daylight shone through the canopy.

* * *

'_I really like you and I think we should be together!'_

'_So…You do like me?'_

'_I'm glad you're here.'_

'_Save your breathe- you already made it clear how you feel about me.'_

'_You kissed me back!'_

* * *

In sudden moment, the scent of incense swept past his nose, leaving him to drift out of his haze. The blurry figure of a young boy caught his eye and he jumped into a crouch. Now, that his vision had cleared, the boy, clad in green, looked at him closely. He was inspecting him with a curious and innocent look, steadily shuffling closer. The boy looked around seven years old, dressed in sweet earth kingdom clothing. In his chubby hands he held some lightly used incense and a drooping flower. The boy had stopped examining him, but kept his gaze locked with Mako's. Breaking the silence awkwardly, Mako patted the ground next to him, inviting the young earth bender to sit next to him. The boy did not hesitate, skittering over and plopping down next to the young man. They sat in a comfortable silence for a little while, until Mako noticed that the boy was fidgeting nervously with the incense. Noticing the man was staring, the little boy responded with a crooked grin.  
"My name is Kenichi; I came to pay my respects."  
His voice was high and childish, and his eyes crinkled downward as he looked down at his offers.  
"To Avatar Korra."  
Mako's stomach lurched at her name, His heart wrenching at the sound.  
"Me too." He gulped, nodding his head toward the headstone.  
Silence settled between them again, before the Kenichi spoke in a lighter tone.  
"I think I've seen you somewhere."  
Raising his eyebrow, Mako gave him a questioning look.  
"Really!" He held up his little hands defensively, long sleeves falling to his elbows and a pout crossing his face.  
"You were kinda mean, though."  
Mako turned to look at him, both brows raised in silent amusement.  
Glancing at Mako, he spoke again "But you were nice too."  
"And you told me I was amazing!"  
"Really?" Mako said, lightly chuckling under his breath. "I did?"  
"Yep." He nodded enthusiastically, soft black curls bouncing across his bright green eyes.  
"And then you said you couldn't imagine your life without me!"  
Mako froze momentarily, His breath caught in his throat. Slowly, he looked at Kenichi, the little boy who was giving him a lopsided and familiar smile.  
"I remember this too!" The little boy said, reaching over and pulling Mako's scarf from his neck and placing it over his own.

Mako chortled lightly, Reveling in the obvious. Soon, Mako's quiet chuckling turned into loud bouts of laughter, as he reached for his scarf and Kenichi swatted his hands away, laughing as well. They chased each other all around the park, until their sides cramped and their breathes ran out, leaving them to rest against the tree before Korra's headstone. The sky had long since become dark, leaving the lamps to softly light the park. Mako looked down to the earth bender with his scarf and the boy returned his gaze with a light frown.  
"I guess you have to go now. " Kenichi said sadly, pulling the scarf from his neck and handing it back to Mako. "Here."  
Mako took the scarf into his hands, turning it over several times. Suddenly, he jumped in realization.  
"Tui and La, Where _are_ your parents? They must be looking _all _over for you!"  
Seeing the little boy look away suddenly, Mako stopped himself and let the words become forgotten.  
Neither said anything for a minute,Before Mako stooped down and wrapped the red cloth around Kenichi's chubby neck.  
Stepping back to admire his work, Mako smiled down at the boy and let the red material remain there. He began to walk down the path, stopping when he noticed Kenichi wasn't following.  
"What are you waiting for?"  
Mako held his hand out expectantly and the boy bounded over and grasped his it excitedly as they began to walk home together.

That night, as he began to drift asleep, He could've sworn a familiar laughter whispered in his ear, saying-

"_You've found me, Mako. Took you long enough."_

But it was probably just his imagination.

* * *

_An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet,_  
_regardless of time, place, or circumstance._  
_The thread may stretch or tangle,_  
_but it will never break._


	5. Lost my heart

_**I'll write happier next time, I promise!**_

_***Inspired by the 'lost my heart in Republic City' theme***_

* * *

_**Lost my heart**__, to the dawn-  
And I don't know where it's gone.  
I've been searching for it all night long._

_**. . . . .**_

_Fingertips brushed against her forehead, tracing invisible patterns across her cheekbones.  
She exhaled, fluttering long, dark lashes as she did so. Her heart beat fervently in her chest; sweat beading at her furrowed brow. The cloth upon her head was quickly adjusted, in attempt to cool her as she trembled under her covers.  
Fever was a deadly plague during the unyielding winters of Republic city, striking down a high amount of it's' population._ _Even its mightiest, Korra, fell victim to the sickness. It was not known if she, the mighty Avatar herself would ever recover._

_As the panic in the room escalated as so did her temperature, people begin to become agitated, pacing and such. A sickly, croaking sound came forth from her throat, tearing through the sounds of the room like a sickle. She dared to open her eyes, only to be burned by the piercing, hazy light. A hand on her face and upon her collar bone, stilling her heaving chest as she struggled to find air. A single deep, throaty voice comforted her, almost calmed her beating heart._

_But the voice failed._

Korra's breathing increased, as she searched to fill her waiting lungs with air. Her heart hammered inside her chest, going faster, faster, faster. She squinted her eyes against the brightening light, refusing to listen to the voice who told her to stay calm. She shivered under the many layers of sheets but her eyes still

_**burned**__ and hot tears brimmed at her lashes. Familiar warm, calloused hands held steady at their places on her hot skin. A thin, handsome face spoke to her- and she watched his thin lips move, being tugged into an upset frown._

_Mako._

_But still, her heart beat __**faster, faster, faster.  
**__She felt like it was practically tearing out of her breast, like her heart itself was begging her for escape.  
She hesitated, for a moment, before agreeing and letting herself float away.  
_

_Like an airbender._

_Faux relief flooded His mind when Korra relaxed. But, it was quickly replaced by his utter mortification as her breathing began to disappear altogether. Her heart still raced, but her lungs needed not more air._

_Then, altogether, her heart came to a standstill._

_. . . . . ._

_**Lost my heart **__in your arms,  
to the city's glow and charm__**.  
Swear you'll keep it safe from harm?**_

_-Tinysaurus's version of__** 'Lost my heart in republic city' **__on tumblr._

_Edit: Since I'm in a happy slump, would like to help me out?  
Send me any fluffy prompt you desire and I will write it!_

Prompts, Prompts,Prompts!


End file.
